La Trampa
by Anngel
Summary: No había otra solución posible, por Dios que no la había... o si? - FINAL - GRACIAS POR LEER
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos... :) se ha acabo Ruta de Sangre y sobre la misma se me ha ocurrido este no sé si decir minific o pequeño fic, este será estructurado un epilogo y 3 cortos capítulos. La idea básica es una comedia de corte dramático al principio, pero luego cambia a comedia romántica.

Espero que les guste, me dejen alguna nota si les gusta o no y nos estamos leyendo :).

**Capítulo 1 - El por qué**

**Entonces esto queda decidido, la fecha de la boda será programada según lo que diga el padre, dentro de dos meses Susana será tu esposa** \- esa frase de palabras que para mí eran inconexas, sentenciaban mi muerte en vida -** Susana, ¿querida no estas feliz?** \- mi prometida sonrió a duras penas -** si madre lo estoy, pronto seré la señora Grandchester **\- y la madre corrigió - **Hija, la Duqueza de Grandchster, la duqueza, no lo olvides** \- aun no le explicaba a su madre que había renunciado al Título, sería una buena sorpresa para cuando se enterase, Susana ya lo sabía, ella estaba consciente de que yo no sería un Duque más en la dinastía de mi familia.

**Terry estoy cansada, me podrías acompañar a mi habitación** \- ayudé a Susana a subir hasta el cuarto y la dejé en la cama - **Aquí estarás mejor, el día de mañana vendré a verte de nuevo **-le sonreí y ella se despidió de forma tímida -** Terry yo...** \- Me di vuelta casi al llegar a puerta para atender a su llamada - **Dime** \- le sonreí de forma sincera esta vez. La verdad era que ella no era la responsable de lo que me ocurría, solo salvo mi vida - **Casarte conmigo ¿te ilusiona?**\- la pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, en una fracción de segundo respondí por inercia - **Si, me hace muchas ilusiones** \- volví a sonreír y salí de la habitación ante una mirada de ¿pena? de mi prometida.

**Señora Marlow, volveré mañana** \- no esperé a la despedida de mi suegrita, cada vez que pensaba en eso mi piel se ponía de gallina, a veces pienso que una de las cosas que me adoro de Candy son sus madres, dulces, sinceras y preocupadas... Ellas habrían sido unas suegras perfectas, además que no las vería casi nunca, sonreí ante mi propio pensamiento, eso ya no sería posible.

Aquella noche me fui como un soltero más a un pequeño bar compré una botella de whisky y me fui a mi departamento, tenía la idea de brindar al lado de su nombre y su foto de enfermera recién graduada - **Querida por tí, por nosotros.**

Un rayo de sol llegó a su rostro, talló sus ojos y observó el nombre dulce de Candy. Se levantó de la cama, primero tendría que visitar a Susana y luego tendría que ir a Stanford a pedir las vacaciones por su boda, suspiró. Pasó por la floristería y compró unas lindas siempre vivas, adornarían bien el cuarto de su novia, para estas alturas ya se había hecho la idea de pasar su vida a lado de ella, dobló la calle para dirigirse a la casa de Susana.

Se sorprendido y corrió a la puerta, se encontraba un montón de gente fuera de la casa que no permitían que llegara a su destino, cuando logró salir de aquel tumulto de gente se encontró de frente con el cadáver de una mujer que era sacado de la casa, la madre de la rubia lloraba en la puerta - **Tu Terrence Grandchester eres el culpable de la muerte de mi hija, solo tu** \- el dejó caer las flores y se precipitó a tomar a su "suegra" de los hombros - **Dígame que pasó** \- la mujer apuntó a la casa y el entró corriendo, unos policías se encontraban en la habitación - **Usted es Terry** \- El castaño afirmado en el marco de la puerta vio la sangre - **Si lo soy **\- el hombre le extendió un sobre que estaba escrito con letra temblorosa.

_**"Querido Terry:**_

_**Sé que no me entenderás, sé que esto será muy repentino, pero necesito contarte algo...**_

_**Cuando vi la cara de Candy en la sala de hospital, supe que tú te quedarías cerca de mí sólo si ella te lo pedía y no me equivoqué... Los envidié a tal punto por el amor que se profesaban, yo no me quedaría sola y no pude renunciar a ti... Con el pasar de los meses y mi tratamiento para la prótesis, conocí a un médico Francés... Debo confesar que por fin supe lo que era amar de verdad... el también me quiso, lo hablé con mi madre y esta se negó, escudándose en que yo sería duquesa, cosa que ambos sabemos que no es así... Él estuvo en casa hace unas semanas y al saber que yo me desposaría contigo se enlistó a la guerra..."**_

Terry no podía creer esta historia, ella no lo quería y él la estaba presionando debido a la promesa que le hizo a su amada Candy.

_**"... Hoy me ha llegado carta del frente de guerra, mi querido doctor ha muerto y yo no puedo, no quiero vivir sin él, ayer te pregunté si esperabas con ansias nuestra boda, porque sabía que en el fondo no lo hacías... Ahora renueva tu promesa, la misma que le hiciste a Candy hace años, házmela y se feliz junto a ella y solo con ella, no hay mejor mujer para ti mi querido Terry, no la hay."**_

Dejó caer la carta en la piso y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas gruesas de pena y frustración, le había prometido a la rubia que sería feliz con ella y ahora le prometía a su ex prometida que será feliz con Candy, la ironías de la vida, no había sido capaz de leer en sus ojos que la pena la estaba consumiendo, tenía que ser sincero, si lo había visto, pero no quiso hacer caso a eso, eran sus destinos vivir juntos en la agonía.

Un poco cabizbajo llegó a la puerta de aquella casa que ya no pisaría jamás y entre los gritos de la Señora Marlow, le extendió una carta que su hija había dejado para ella, esta la abrió y leyó en voz baja, las palabras _"me quitaste lo que más amé"_ retumbaron en la cabeza... ¿Quién sabe Dios?... Por cuantos años.

Era mi oportunidad... Ahora o nunca, me dirigí a Stanford, di las escusas y les comuniqué lo que de Susana, luego pedí el retiro temporal de la compañía, me apresuré a la estación de trenes. Candy es el momento de ser feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - El Cuando**

Por segundo día consecutivo se dirigía a una floristería, esta vez compró rosas blancas, no eran las dulces Candys de Anthony, pero si eran unas bellas flores blancas con borde color rosa y amarillo, de seguro le gustarían. Caminó al departamento de Candy y respiró hondo, tocó un par de veces y nadie respondió, volvió tocar y una mujer salió de la puerta continua - **La Señorita Candy está en su trabajo, con el doctor Martin, anoche hubo un parto a última hora** \- Le agradecí a la mujer y me fui a la pequeña clínica, donde Albert hace algunos años me mostró como Candy estaba superando lo que nos ocurrió, la observé desde la misma colina, a veces he pensado que fue el tiempo o los años que no la vi, pero parecía un ángel - **¿Terrence Gregum Grandchester?** \- Me volteé, era Albert y de su brazo mi adorada amiga Karen - **Chicos** \- Albert me abrazó y me miró con un poco de malestar - **tres años y aun sigues mirando a Candy desde lejos cuando vienes a la ciudad **\- esta vez negué - **No mi querido amigo, esta vez la vengo a buscar** \- le sonreí de costado, pero Albert me tomó de la solapa del traje - **¿Que harás con Susana?** \- le pasé el periódico y el asombro en el rostro de mi amigo fue total - **pero** \- abrasé a mi amigo - **Creo que tenemos que tomar un trago esta noche** \- Albert me observó y me pasó una tarjeta - **a las 21 horas caballero inglés, Candy sale a las 18 del trabajo el día de hoy, luego de que hables con ella, ven a verme **\- Mis amigos siguieron su camino y yo volví a observar a mi Dulce Candy.

Un día más de trabajo, desde lo que ocurrió con Neal decidí quedarme a trabajar en esta pequeña clínica, la Familia Andry me puso la condición de trabajar de forma voluntaria y no para mantenerme, así que recibo un fidecomiso mensual que me permite vivir, la tía abuela me ha obligado a desfilar por cuanto baile de alta sociedad ha habido en los últimos dos años, me ha presentado a treinta posibles maridos y entre ellos algunos que me han ofrecido la luna y otros la tierra y yo aun queriendo a un extraterrestre **\- Últimamente no ha aparecido nada del en los periódicos **\- volvía de trabajar, pasé a comprar unos dulces y bebería un té, aunque me tenté por un whisky de la vitrina y algo me impulsó a comprarlo - **Señorita Candice, vino un joven en la tarde a visitarla** \- Candy se sorprendió y pensó en Albert - **Gracias por avisarme, lo iré a ver mañana, buenas noches señora Saly** \- entró al departamento y tocaron la puerta - **La señora Saly, seguro se le olvido algo más** \- abrió y encontró un ramo de flores - **Que hermosas Albert, no era necesario** \- las tomó y se dio la vuelta para ponerlas en agua - **Pasa no te quedes en la puerta** \- ella entró a la cocina sin mirar atrás, y Terry cerró la puerta tras él - **Porque has venido tan pronto, recién ayer viniste a visitar** \- Candy se preocupó al no recibir respuesta, al volver a la sala se encontró con un hombre mirando por la ventana - **Terry** \- El castaño se dio la vuelta - **Sí, soy yo** \- la rubia soltó lágrimas de sus ojos - **¿qué haces aquí? ¿y Susana?** \- el castaño suspiró - **Antes que eso, no me darías un abrazo** \- un poco impulsada por los sentimientos y por el tiempo de lejanía se abrazó a él como en los viejos tiempo del Colegio San Pablo - **No digas nada... Solo hablemos, tomemos un té desabrido de esos que haces** \- Ambos rieron ante las palabras del castaño - **sigues siendo un mocoso engreído** \- Ambos tomaron asiento y hubo un momento de silencio - **Candy si estoy aquí es porque** \- la rubio desvió la mirada **\- Espero que Susana no sepa que estás aquí, sabes que la destrozarías **\- Terry empuñó con fuerza y la miró con un poco de rencor, de alguna forma pensaba que en parte la culpa de que ellos estuvieran ahora en esta situación era de ella, él estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Susana, pero sin dejar de lado el amor le profesaba - **Ella lo sabe** \- dijo calmado, pero con efervescencia en su interior, acercó su mano a la de la joven, logrando sentir su calor - **¿Por qué vuelves, porque lo haces? te das cuenta el daño que nos haces** \- Terry en un impulso tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él, robándole un beso y llevándose por segunda vez una cachetada - **No le haré esto a Susana** \- La abrazó fuerte, calmando el llanto y la rabia de ambos - **Ella está muerta** \- La rubia reaccionó empujando al castaño - **Me estás mintiendo Terry, eso no puede ser** \- el hombre agachó su cabeza - **es la realidad, es ahora el tiempo Candy, podemos ser felices** \- el pánico en la cara de la rubia fue evidente - **No, no mientras su cadáver aun esté tibio** \- fue la sentencia de la joven, Terrence no esperó y salió del departamento.

**Yo sabía que iba a pasar algo así** \- El castaño miró de reojos al rubio - **Albert, entonces porque me animaste a ir** \- levantó la copa y a bebió al seco **\- Porque era necesario que hablaran antes de lo que sigue** \- el castaño lo observó de forma extraña - **olvídate de eso por hoy, vamos a beber y nos vamos de juerga como en aquellos tiempos **\- El oji-azul sonrió, por hoy sería un día de relajo, aún tenía muchos días para hacer efectivo lo que venía buscar.

_**Gracias por sus rew… Les agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron y dejaron su huella – Dulce Lu - **__**skarllet northman – Liz Carter – Ingrid – Bere – Fancandy – Iris Adriana – Belen – Nekito.**_

_**Espero les guste este capítulo… Gracias leer.**_

_**By Anngel**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - El Donde**

**Hazme el favor, se mi pareja para la boda de la Tímida y el Elegante** \- Era Terrence que estaba en la puerta de Candy, esta lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza **\- Está bien, como amigos** \- El castaño entregaba un ramo de flores - **Toma **\- le entregó una caja **\- Es un presente y espero que mañana cuando te pase a recoger lo lleves puesto **\- Se retiró con tranquilidad y arqueando una sonrisa, la rubia de algún modo pensó que algo estaba pasando.

Terrence había pasado por mí y como lo había prometido, yo llevaba un hermoso dije de esmeralda que él me había dado el día anterior y yo puse una rosa blanca en su solapa, aun después de tanto tiempo aun revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago, sentí tranquilidad al caminar tomada de su brazo una vez más - **Mi querida Candy, nos vamos caminando o en carruaje** \- paró a mi lado para preguntar - **La iglesia queda cerca, te parece si caminamos** \- el asintió, el camino fue en silencio, yo solo escuchaba el latido de mi corazón acelerado, Terrence miró el reloj - **Pecas, creo que hemos llegado muy temprano, ¿tomemos un café?** \- Era verdad, la boda era a las 13 y caminando había llegado a las 11:45, entramos en la cafetería de la esquina, de inmediato una par de jóvenes se acercaron a mi acompañante **\- Es Terrence Grandchester, nos puede dar un autógrafo** \- como buen galán lo hizo y luego volvió a beber su café **\- Terry** \- articule de forma baja - **Dime** \- respondió el tranquilamente - **Como murió Susana** \- Terry hizo una mueca - **Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso, porque no me cuentas mejor porque estás en esa clínica y no es un hospital** \- La rubia recordó que eso había ocurrido hace casi dos años - **En resumen, Neal quería casarse conmigo, la abuela lo aprobó y como yo lo rechacé, hicieron que ningún hospital en EEUU me contratara, fue una especie de castigo, conocí al Doctor Martin y el me dio trabajo... Luego Albert, quien es el abuelo Williams, se enteró y puso como condición que me dejara mantener y podía volver a trabajar en cualquier lado donde quisiera... Así que me quedé con el doctor Martin que es un gran hombre -** El castaño roso la mano de la joven - **Me alegra que estés contenta... ¿Cumpliste nuestra promesa?** \- la pregunta era difícil, como le decía que aunque yo hice que lo prometiéramos, me costó mucho llegar a estar siquiera bien - **yo **\- no pude contestar y suspiré desviando la mirada - **No te preocupes yo hice mi mayor intento, pero tampoco pude** \- otro grupo de jóvenes iba pasando por fuera de la tienda, conté alrededor de 20 y una gritó - **Es Terry Grandchester** \- El castaño abrió los ojos y vió como una turba entraba corriendo a la cafetería. Me tomó de la mano y salimos por la puerta trasera y entramos corriendo a la iglesia, ambos respiramos profundo y al mirarnos lo desarreglados que habíamos quedado, reímos fuertemente **\- Jóvenes, más respeto en la casa del señor** \- Terry tomó mi brazo - **Mis perdones su excelencia, pero estamos tan felices por nuestra futura boda **\- la rubio abrió los ojos y se alejó del castaño - **Permiso su excelencia** \- Se sentó al costado - **Sería hermoso Terrence, pero no podemos, no con la muerte de Susana** \- El joven tomó su mano y se quedaron en silencio hasta que empezaron a llegar los invitados a la boda de sus amigos.

Annie se veía hermosa toda una princesa, el vestido blanco que llevaba era digno de su posición social y elegancia, tampoco podía hablar mal del novio, sinceramente eran la pareja perfecta, los observaba y me debatía entre aceptar las locuras de Terry y llorar a Susana. Acompañé a mi amiga estaba feliz **\- Candy hoy** \- la abracé - **preocúpate de ser feliz** \- ella se retiró - **y tú de aceptar a Terry** \- boda de ensueño, luego la fiesta seria en Lakewood, Archi deseaba celebrar su boda con Anthony y Alister - **Señorita Pecas, me concede esta pieza de baile** \- acepté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Como no estar feliz, si no había hecho alarde de querer verme lejos, como no estar enamorado de una mujer así, como no – **¡Aug! **\- Odiar los pisotones en el baile, pero aun así con una sonrisa no me importa - **Disculpa Terry** \- Sonrio y la llevo a la orilla - **Quieres algo de beber** \- ella aceptó - **Solo un jugo** \- me dijo cuándo me alejaba.

No faltaba la mala suerte, Elisa, mi querida Elisa estaba en la fiesta, sé que fue invitada por cortesía, pero con los años, de alguna forma pensé que se le había quitado lo venenosa, pero con el tiempo era peor - **Mi querida Candy, vi que estabas con Terrence, sabias que Susana murió hace apenas una semana, no sabía que la huérfana fuera tan rápida... Sabes que ya estás en boca de los invitados** \- hasta ahora no había parado a mirar a mi alrededor, ahí estaba Albert bailando con Karen y Annie que estaba ensimismada con su esposo, pero el resto de los invitados me observaban de forma extraña, las supuestas damas murmuraban algo y pude leer sus labios – **Viste, está con el heredero Grandchester, no esperó ni que el cadáver estuviera frio** \- otro susurró - **no me sorprende, dicen que ya tenían una relación cuando Susana perdió la pierna **\- y al final - **Es una descarada intentando seducir a un pobre viudo** \- no era posible todo el mundo hablando de mí, una vez más volvía me daba cuenta que era una mala persona.

Al volver ella se encontraba triste - **Terry está mal que estemos juntos aquí** \- la observé nuevamente, ¿qué había pasado mientras volvía? - **¿Qué?** \- ella llamó al cochero - **Es mejor que me retire** \- la tomé del brazo y solo ahí me di cuenta que la gente hablaba **\- Te parece si hablamos antes de que te vayas** \- ella aceptó y la llevé a un salón apartado en otra ala de la casa, nos sentamos y serví un par de copas - **Terry está mal, Susana apenas murió y yo me debato entre si me dejo llevar y me quedo contigo o si me desparezco** \- era primera vez que Candy habría su corazón de esta manera - **y que es lo que siente tu corazón** \- me bebí el vaso al seco - **Que me debo alejar por ahora** \- suspiré decepcionado - **Entonces amigos... por ahora**\- ella me mostró su sonrisa - **amigos** \- se paró a cerrar la puerta - **Entonces como buenos amigos que somos, vamos a beber esta copa y conversaremos hasta la madrugada así que ponte cómoda** \- después del primer baso la rubia ya estaba un poco roja - **Juguemos algo** \- Terry la miró con sorpresa - **¿a qué?** \- ella puso un dedo en su mentón - **Haz jugado verdad, verdad** \- la verdad y haciendo valer la redundancia, si lo había hecho, pero no pensé que ella me lo propusiera - **No, ¿cómo se juega?** \- se detuvo un momento y bebió medio baso más a seco - **Yo te pregunto y tu respondes con la verdad y luego tu preguntas y yo te respondo** \- simpática oportunidad para saber un par de cosas de la vida de mi pecosa.

_**(Sé que el modelo scrip es un poco molesto, pero es mejor para retratar esta parte de la conversación)**_

\- **Quien parte, pequeña pecosa** \- Dijo Terrence con interés

\- **Obvio que yo, soy la dama** \- Sonrió Candy de una forma coqueta - **¿Alguna vez te gustó Susana?**

\- **Si **\- dijo de forma sincera el castaño **\- Pero no tanto como tú, me toca** \- La rubia se sonrojó un poco - **¿Amaste a Anthony?**

\- **Anthony... Fue mi segundo amor** \- La sorpresa del castaño fue mayúscula.

\- **¿Segundo?**

\- **Si segundo, el primero fue el príncipe de la colina** \- Candy se hundió en sus pensamientos - **¿Pero? Dijo Terry **\- Candy respondió rápido - **Es mi turno fresco** \- Soltó una sonrisita coqueta - **¿Quien fue tu primer amor?**

\- **Una pregunta difícil de responder verdaderamente, una coqueta rubia, que conocí hace años en un barco, estaba llena de pecas y creia que era el centro del mundo** \- La rubia inflo su cara.

\- **¡Terry!** \- ambos reían fuerte.

-** Salud entonces** \- Chocaron las copas y el Castaño preguntó

\- **¿Quién es el príncipe de la colina?** \- Al principio Candy dudó un poco en contestar, pero ya que ella misma había propuesto el juego, no le quedó otra.

\- **Cuando tenía unos 5 años aprox, y adoptaron Annie, me fui llorando por la colina y me encontré con un joven que se parecía mucho a Anthony y que tocaba un instrumentos que s escuchaba como un montón de caracoles que se arrastraban** \- rio al recordar sus propias palabras **\- Años más tarde me enteré que mi príncipe de la colina era Albert.**

\- **ahh, ya veo** \- una punzada en el corazón, que sonó como cristal rompiéndose, el vínculo de ella con Albert iba más lejos de lo que pensaba **\- Te toca** \- le dijo para disimular un poco su cambio de ánimo.

\- **¿Besaste a Susana?** \- Esa pregunta era compleja, como la respondería.

\- **No... Bueno si... No, a ver la situación es así, la besé en los ensayos... Pero luego, cuando pasamos a ser prometidos... Nunca lo hice** \- le sonrió levemente, mientras que Candy volvía a tomar un gran trago de su bajo - **he, señorita un poco más lento** \- era chistoso ver los pómulos rojos de la rubia.

\- **Déjame beber, te toca** \- frunció el ceño.

\- **Si te propongo una noche de lujuria, que me dirías** \- Candy se sobresaltó, pero al momento se pasó la mano por el cuello.

\- **Que tengo un poco de calor aquí encerrada** \- y le guiño el ojo - **Que harías si me sacara la ropa**.

\- **Que no haría, señorita White** \- Ella lo tomó de la mano.

\- **Salgamos de aquí antes de que tus pensamientos lujuriosos se hagan realidad en el escritorio de la tía Elroy** \- no sin antes, tomar la botella y beberla de forma empinada, ante la sed que tenía el joven castaño.

Momentos después se vio a una mujer con vestido verde y a un caballero de renombre salir de la mano - **¿A dónde van jóvenes?** \- Candy se detuvo en seco - **Albert, mi querido amigo** \- la rubia se le tiraba al cuello - **Quiero otra copa** \- pasó un mesero y se llevó una copa de champaña al seco nuevamente **\- Terrence, creo que es momento de retirarse** \- El castaño tomó por la cintura a la oji-verde, mientras que esta pataleaba y gritaba que quería otra copa - **Si, mi estimado, estaremos donde te dije** \- Albert dio la mano fuertemente y le dijo al oído - **Ahora todo depende de ti, haz un buen trabajo** \- Le sonrió de vuelta -**Terry, yo quiero un beso** -, la rubia le estiraba los labios, de seguro al día siguiente seria la portada de los diarios sociales. El castaño la tomó en brazos y anunció - **Está un poco enferma con fiebre principalmente** –El problema era la clase de fiebre que tenía, dijo para sí, antes de despedirse - **Que tengan buena noche y felicidades para los novios** \- Annie se acercó a Albert - **¿Que han urdido esta vez?** \- El rubio se hizo el desentendido y volvió a la pista de baile con Karen, mientras que Archivald reía de felicidad - **Tranquila mi vida, no están haciendo nada malo, es la única forma que nuestra querida Candy sea feliz.**

**Cochero, por favor lléveme a esta dirección** \- El castaño le entregó una hoja de papel que el hombre miró - **Esto le saldrá caro** \- el castaño sonrió - **No me interesa lo caro, solo llévenos** \- subió a la joven mareada al carruaje y la sentó para acomodarse en frente **\- Bien, estimada Candy ahora podemos seguir jugando** \- Ella se paró súbitamente y se sentó a su lado del carruaje - **No me gusta ir de frente, me mareo** \- y puso su mano en la pierna de hombre - **se suponía que no íbamos a seguir jugando** \- con una risita coqueta quitó la mano - **Bueno solo le estaba dando respuesta a una pregunta que me hice… te toca** \- el suspiró las cosas estaban siendo más fáciles de lo que él había pensado - **Deseas algo** \- la mujer pensó un poco la respuesta - **La verdad es que sí, pero no sé si me lo quieran dar** \- El hombre tragó en seco, si bien el plan era que los encontraran en una situación "comprometedora", que fuera simulada, el no sería capaz de tenerla en sus brazos de esa forma, por mucho que ella se lo estuviera poniendo tan fácil - **Es verdad, aun no te lo daré, ahora responde ¿Eres mía? **\- La conversación estaba un poco calurosa - **Depende de lo que consideres tuya, soy amiga tuya, soy conocida tuya** \- y tras la cara de frustración del hombre, la rubia en un movimiento rápido y repitiendo de alguna forma lo ocurrido en el Festival de Mayo, robó un beso profundo de los labios del actor y respiró profundamente sobre ellos - **Candy **\- le beso cortamente - **No digas nada, el alcohol de alguna forma me ha hecho ver claras las cosas, no quiero que teniendo 60 años, tenga que visitar a los hijos y los nietos de Annie o ver como tú te alejas y terminas casándote con alguna rubia desabrida del teatro, no quiero ver mi porvenir de forma oscura, no quiero ser otra Tía-abuela Elroy** \- Que más podía hacer, tal vez a la siguiente mañana se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era necesario, la tomó delicadamente y la sentó sobre sus piernas - **No te imaginas cuantas veces imagine que te podía estrechar así en mis brazos... Aquella tarde que estuviste en mi departamento lo desea más que nada. Pero ahora ya no hay impedimento, ahora soy libre para elegirte **\- y esta vez su mano sujetó su espalda de forma posesiva y su diestra recorrió desde los senos hasta las piernas **\- Mi amada Julieta** \- El hombre no se atrevió a hacer nada más, solo la abrazó de forma fuerte y ambos durmieron el camino hasta la gran casona.

**Ya hemos llegado** \- El cochero avisó a Terrence quien despertó de improviso - **Gracias** \- le extendió la mano para pagar el servicio y sin despertar a la rubia la llevó a la gran casona, pasando por el portal de las rosas - **Anthony **\- susurro al sentir el aroma a las rosas, luego pasaron por la fuente de agua que se erguía en medio de la entrada ella volvió a susurrar - **Archi** \- Terry suspiró, era imposible borrar el pasado, aun para él había sido complejo, al entrar a la habitación de Candy rodó por el suelo una pequeña cajita de música que comenzó a sonar - **Stear...**

Soñó con cada uno de ellos, y los guardó en su corazón, sintió el calor en su rostro - **Terry** \- él se encontraba al costado de la Chimenea bebiendo una copa, ella se acercó y se sentó a su costado - **Me das** \- Él sonrió - **No cree que ha bebido mucho esta noche** \- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño **\- puede ser, pero ahora quiero saber tus secretos **\- mojó sus labios con el licor y capturó sus labios - **No sé si es efecto del alcohol, pero hoy eres lo único que quiero mirar, lo único que quiero beber** \- sabía que aquello estaba mal, que solo debía cuidarla nada más, pero se lo hacía tan difícil - **Pecas... Por favor** \- Ella rio divertida **\- hablas como las damiselas en peligro, de las novelas que leo** \- Su límite había llegado, bebió al seco su contenido, necesita estar lo más relajado posible para la aventura que iba a vivir aquella noche. Ahora él mojaba sus labios con licor, mientras acariciaba su rostro y la chimenea hacía juego de luces en la oscuridad de la habitación - **Pecas traviesa, te dimensionas lo que va a pasar ahora** \- besó tiernamente sus labios y de un movimiento rápido la posó bajo del aprisionando su cuerpo, sus corazones se aceleraron - **No creo arrepentirme en la mañana, así que adelante** \- cuantas veces en sus sueños, los últimos 3 años había deseado con la máxima efervescencia tenerla así, bajo el... Que cuando observara lo ojos de aquella que lo acompañaba fueran verdes y espontáneos... Como deseo recorrer con sus labios esa piel clara, aquello lugares íntimos que solo lo esperaban a él, ese pensamiento era egoísta, Candy se pudo haber enamorado de cualquiera en esos años, pero no fue así, lo espero y ahora... y ahora - **Eres mía**.

**Candy** \- Dio la vuelta a la situación y era ella la que estaba sacando botón a botón la camisa del castaño - **Me cansé de aquellas damas de alta sociedad, me canse de tener que aparentar que no deseo estar contigo, solo por salva guardar el apellido Andry, adoro a Alberth, pero yo quiero ser la envidia de las jóvenes admiradoras de Terry Grandchester **\- y robó un beso desesperado - **Basta Candy** \- El joven corrió su cabeza - **¿No quieres estar conmigo?** \- el hombre se sentó **\- No, no de esta forma** \- la rubia se puso a un lado del joven y lo observó con tristeza, él se puso de pie y tomó en sus brazos - **Eres una dama... Eres mi dama, no dejaré que esto sea un arrebato, tiene que ser especial** \- La dejo en el centro de la cama y fue por una rosa de los jarrones de la habitación - **Tengo que reconocer que Anthony era fabuloso al momento cultivarlas... Son tan hermosas como tú, mi Julieta** \- ella suspiró - él se recostó a su costado y beso su rostro, posando su mano en la cintura de rubia, con tal ternura que ambos suspiraron - **Tal vez me arrepienta, pero esta noche quiero ser tuya.**

_**Ya ven que la pecosa no es tan masoquista… Es más un poquito libidinosa xD…**_

_**Gracias por sus rew y disculpen la demora, los capítulos ya están listos, pero mi 18 de septiembre estuvo movido… Con tanto terremoto, termine con replicas todos estos días.**_

_**Felices fiestas Patrias a Chile y a Latino américa.**_

_**Ahh y para aquellas o aquellos que les gustó Ruta de Sangre, se viene una segunda temporada… **___

_**By Anngel **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - El resultado**

**Linda y bella mañana Candy** \- Era Albert el que ingresaba a la habitación de la rubia, con un ramo de rosas rojas - **¿Candy?** \- el rubio observó la habitación, dos copas... Ropa sobre una silla, extraño... Su pequeña no invitaría a nadie a su habitación ¿o sí? - **!Terry¡** \- un poco somnoliento y asustado por el grito, el castaño levantó la cabeza **\- ¡Albert!** \- tragó en seco, observó su propia desnudes, las sabanas y Candy cubierta solo por su cabello, la cual se veía endemoniadamente hermosa - **¿Qué significa esto?** \- Recién ahí Candy se percató de lo que ocurría, ella había pasado la noche con Terrence - **Será mejor que se vistan... Los espero en cinco minutos en la biblioteca** \- Terry aún estaba en estado de shock, Candy se dio la vuelta y buscó una bata - **Me cambiaré en el baño.**

En menos de 5 minutos ambos estaban bajando la escalera, sudando frio y de alguna forma rogando a Dios, que solo estuviera Albert en la biblioteca - **¿Te arrepientes?** \- preguntó Candy y el respondió con silencio.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraron con 6 personas, estaba Karen en una esquina, la Tía abuela Elroy sentada bebiendo un té, Archi y Annie, quienes miraban con cara de están fritos, un hombre que no reconocí y por supuesto Albert - **La situación se ha tornado insostenible Candice, lo hemos hablado con Williams y hemos llegado a una conclusión y esta vez deberás acatar** \- El rubio afirmo desde atrás - **Si Candy, tu libertad se acabó** \- la rubia tragó en seco - **y para Ud. Señor Grandchester… Ha deshonrado a la familia Andry... Usted tendrá el futuro esta niña en sus manos... Decida, se casa ahora o ella se va a un claustro** \- Terry sonrió ante la declaración, la cara de Candy se desfiguró **\- ¿Terry tú?** \- Usando su mayor galantería, se acercó a la anciana - **No se preocupe por la honra de su familia, yo me haré cargo de la situación, la boda será a la altura de la familia Andry **\- de forma discreta cerró el ojo a la rubia - **no me gustaría que su buen nombre se viera manchado con una boda exprés** \- Albert curvó en una sonrisa y la rubia no salía de su shock **\- Me parece bien señor Grandchester, prepararé la boda... Esta se realizará en un mes... ah y el día de mañana se anunciará su compromiso.**

La conversación quedó zanjada, luego de que Annie se llevará a Candy que estaba sofocada y se sentía mareada - **Todo funcionó según el plan** \- dijo el rubio - **Si todo siguió el curso que planeamos mi estimado** \- la Tía abuela respondió con una sonrisa - **Recuerde señor Grandchester que acepte esto, solo porque usted es hijo de Richard y porque Ud. será el próximo Duque **\- Terry había tenido que aceptar las condiciones de Elroy, aun así era feliz de que la anciana le hubiera apoyado, recordó la conversación de hace algunos días.

_**Pero Albeth, como quieres que vaya a beber contigo, cuando tengo esto en la cabeza**__ \- el rubio sonrió - __**vamos, no seas agua fiestas y salgamos a celebrar los viejos tiempo**__ \- el castaño estaba al borde de tomar un cuchillo y cortarse las venas, se suponía que ella debía volver de inmediato - __**Señor Grandchester, usted está interesado en Candice**__ \- está situación se estaba tornando complicada, la vieja bruja Elroy aparecía en la escena, preguntando eso - __**¿Interesado?... es decir poco, dama**__ \- respondí lo más sufrido que pude, mis dotes de actor servían en situaciones así __**\- Le propongo lo siguiente**__ \- Albert abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada - __**Tía, no dejaré que la comprometas sin su consentimiento**__ \- La tía mando una mirada de furia a Albert - __**¿acaso no te agrada este joven, para tu protegida?**__ \- quedé observando a mi amigo de forma interrogante - __**no... Bueno si o ¿no?, tía ese no es el asunto, el asunto es que Candy quiera**__ \- me sentía frustrado, ni mi mejor amigo me apoyaba preferí guardar silencio - __**Candy es un hueso duro de roer... Es algunos aspectos me recuerda a mi cuando era joven **__\- Albert quien bebía una copa escupió el contenido - __**¿de qué hablas tía?**__ – Preguntó alarmado - __**Fue hace años... Cuando yo conocí a un joven del que me enamoré, pero a mis padres no les gustaba, así que no encontraron mejor opción que casarme a la fuerza con otro, como yo no lo podía aceptar, me fugue con él... El problema es que él era débil y por un poco de dinero aceptó alejarse de mí, así que como veo que Candice es así y tarde o temprano terminará deshonrando la familia, quiero que esté con alguien de renombre... Duque y actor, no me parece una mala opción**__ \- ¡Bingo!, la tía abuela me veía como una perfecta carnada - __**Terrence harás los siguiente, mañana invitarás a Candy a la ser tu pareja a la boda de mi sobrino... Candice no bebe, con una copa de Champaña será suficiente, te la llevarás de la fiesta y te quedarás con ella en la casa de Loquewood, la idea es que te encontremos en la mañana, durmiendo en su cama **__\- por segunda vez Albert escupía el contenido del baso - __**¡¿Tía que estás diciendo?!**__ \- sonreí con ganas, me había ganado otro aliado - __**Será la única forma, en que ella no se oponga a un matrimonio**__ \- Tomé la mano de la vieja - __**Gracias por su apoyo, espero verla en la boda.**_

Sonreí nuevamente ante aquel recuerdo, jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que una mujer así, tenía una historia pasional detrás, estaba solo en la biblioteca, la intervención del párroco no había sido necesaria, más que para fijar la fecha de la boda, que sería dentro de un mes, tenía que enviar una carta a mi padre informándole de mi boda y que aceptaba el Ducado **\- ¿Porque haz aceptado esa boda?** \- me encontré con la furia de mi pecosa - **¿Si querías ir al convento me debiste avisar?** \- la escuché gruñir - **no se trata de eso, que pasará con Susana** \- Le extendí la carta que me dejó mi ex prometida - **¿Qué es esto?** \- Suspiré **\- Léela** \- Ella tomó la carta y se sentó en el alero del sofá, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas - **No es posible... Ella** \- hasta para ella era increíble lo que había ocurrido antes de mi llegada, y el motivo el cual Susana había muerto.

_**Muy… Muy agradecida por los rew y porque les haya gustado la historia… Van quedando solo dos capítulos… La boda y la verdad…**_

_**Soy malísima respondiendo rew, pero aquí les voy:**_

_**Iris Adriana: Gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste **___

_**Ely Álvarez: La idea es ver o por lo menos leer como nos hubiera gustado que fuera ese final… Candy tomará las riendas… Pero la verdad, no solo ayuda de su familia… Ya verás **___

_**Mimie: Gracias por tu lectura y tu huella, en verdad agradecida :P**_

_**Liz: Adorada Liz, que bueno que te guste… Y gracias por seguir mis proyectos. :D**_

_**Dulce: Esperemos que Candy siga así y no le dé cargo de conciencia jejeje**_

_**Skarllet: Gracias por los comentarios… Espero que el capítulo de hoy te aclare algunas más… :o**_

_**Alizzz: Gracias por leer.**_

_**Teacher: Que gusto saber que un docente, colega por cierto tiene tanta vocación como tú. Sin ánimo de hacer polémica, es ahora que me doy cuenta del porque la educación está tan mal. Los profesores se basan en educar en base a críticas constructivas, y son atinados al opinar. Espero que reflexiones. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida, en virtud del tono que se haga… Y ya por último si no te gusto algo, simplemente no lo leas. **_

**Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo **

**By Anngel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 6 - La Boda**

Intenté por varios medios entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba y pero me pidió que me largara. Ahora estoy nervioso, se supone que la novia debe llegar tarde, para hacerse respetar, pero dos minutos no creen que es mucho - **Duque de Grandchester, está pálido **\- El joven castaño se volteó a mirar a Albert **\- ¿Mucho?** \- el rubio sonrió con ganas, sentía que Terry estaba nervioso, sabía que él había esperado mucho por eso, que era uno de sus sueños, tan fuertes y malditamente seductores como lo era para él ser actor - **Tranquilo Duque, ella no tardará.**

**¿Y si no soy buena para él?** \- Annie parpadeó tres veces - **¿Candice White, me está preguntado eso?** \- La pelinegra estaba sorprendida ante la pregunta de su amiga - **te cambiaron los extraterrestres** \- gritó al cielo - **Me han cambiado a mi amiga** \- La rubia un poco fastidiada se dio la vuelta - **No Annie, es solo que él... No importa, si no me caso tendré que ir a dar a un convento y ahí sí que sería la novicia rebelde **\- Ambas jóvenes sonrieron, para subir a al carruaje que las llevaría a la iglesia.

**Hombre, deja de mirar el reloj** \- Terrence parecía gato encerrado, de una lado para el otro en el altar - **Permiso** \- Richard, el Duque de Grandchester se llevó a su hijo a una orilla - **Hijo, está bien**, **te he preguntado un millar de veces, pero es que aún no me lo creo, ¿vas a heredar el Ducado? -**Terrence resignado, suspiró - **Si padre, lo haré... Pero no lo vuelvas a preguntar** \- Richard respiró aliviado - **Me alegra hijo, no podría entregar ese honor a un hijo que no fuera el de Eleonor** \- Terrence se sorprendió **\- Acaso...** \- El hombre de bigote negó - **No podría, ella tiene su vida aquí y yo con tu madrastra, me conformaré con irla a ver al teatro o bailar con ella en la boda de mi hijo** \- por primera vez el pequeño rebelde de la familia Grandchester sentía calidez en su insípida familia - **Yo sé que tiene anillos hermosos, pero me gustaría que ocuparan los que debíamos llevar Eleonor y yo** \- Terrence tomó en sus manos dos hermosos anillos de oro blanco - **Gracias Richard... Gracias papá** \- Le dio un fuerte abrazo y volvió a su lugar en el altar, esperaba que llegara pronto la pecosa.

Desde que llegó la novia todo fue rápido, los anillos, el beso apasionado, el camino al festejo y por último la habitación, donde estaba solos... No había ruido, solo eran ellos mirándose de forma inusual - **Terry...** \- él tomó el velo de la mujer y lo sacó con cuidado - **No, no es un sueño... Ahora serás mi novicia enclaustrada **\- tomó su rostro y beso de forma casta los labios de la rubia - **Sé que me he demorado mucho, pero** \- Se puso de rodillas - **Te casarías conmigo pecosa** \- La rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza - **Mocoso engreído** \- Terry en una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, se puso de pie rápidamente, tomándola por las caderas y la dejo de forma suave en la cama - **Niña malcriada, habrá que darle un castigo** \- comenzó haciendo cosquillas y la rubia contraataco, ambos reían como nunca, parecía que todas aquellas lagrimas que habían derramado en el pasado, eran plenamente justificadas por su felicidad actual - **Ya Terry basta** \- ambos quedaron rostro con rostro, observando aquellas facciones que con el tiempo se endurecieron a la espera de lo que hoy llegaba.

La rubia enredo un brazo en el cuello del castaño y besó de forma apasionada - **Pecas** \- la mujer ya estaba desabrochando la camisa de su compañero - **¿A quién debo agradecer este momento?** \- entre respiración cortada y deseo latente - **A la Tía abuela Elroy** \- Candy de alguna forma sorprendida, se detuvo en seco - **¿A quién?** \- Terrence sonrió - **Te parece si dejamos la explicación para otro momento** \- La rubia dudó un poco, pero estaba tan feliz que no importaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta - **Me parece bien.**

Un par de años habían pasado ya, desde que se llevará a cabo esta loca situación de una boda apresurada, de una novia que sería novicia, de un hombre de cabello castaño que jamás volvió a llorar por aquellos sentimientos que debían estar lejos. De una u otra forma agradecía el gesto de su ex prometida… Pero también extrañaba de una forma un poco masoquista las sonrisas tímidas que Susana le brindaba el tiempo que vio obligado a estar lejos de Candy – **¿Qué piensas? – **Le preguntó Candice, quien estaba sentada a su lado con una barriga de unos 8 meses – **Que agradezco a Susana por ayudarme contigo – **La rubia se apoyo en el hombro del castaño - **¿Quién lo diría?, Susana fue una buena mujer enamorada y devota… Le agradezco también la presión psicológica que te hizo, para que me encontraras. – **Un casto beso fue interrumpido por una cometa que tiraba un niño y su padre – **Mil disculpas señor, señora – **El hombre hizo una reverencia y tomó la cometa, para seguir caminando de la mano de su hijo.

_**Sangre, sudor y lágrimas… Mi pobre pc murió y no pude hacer nada para revivirlo, mi hermano me ayudo a conservar sus recuerdos en un pen driver, solo hace un par de días… Así que aquí les traigo el penúltimo de esta simple historia.**_

_**Gracias por la espera y espero que les guste.**_

_**By Anngel**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo que fue de nuestra vida**

Si pudiera definir los últimos 10 años en una palabra, esta sería felicidad... El estar junto a él, pese a todas las adversidades que la vida me impuso, por mis decisiones a veces erradas, a veces ciertas.

Aun tengo vivo en mi memoria cuando decidí ser feliz, pese a las presiones de la sociedad y a las presiones de mi familia. Aquella noche en la madrugada, mientras a mi alrededor había una algarabía, donde personas bailaban y eran cínicamente felices... Puedo decir fui feliz, realmente hasta hoy lo soy... Este hombre ha sido mi todo y junto a nuestros hijos sé que puedo solucionar cualquier dificultad que se presente. Sé que lo puedo hacer.

La rutina de cada mañana es abrir los ojos, observar su rostro, esa pequeña cicatriz que se esconde bajo su pelo castaño y por la cual estuve a punto de rendirme luego de su retorno de la guerra. Lo despierto con un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo al baño para vestirme, a poco minutos de ello entra a la habitación mi pequeño demonio, saltando sobre su padre y diciendo que Luci ya tiene el desayuno listo, luego recojo a pequeña ángel de su habitación, siempre está durmiendo, le doy su vivieron para luego acompañar a mis dos varones en la mesa principal.

Durante la mañana vamos de compras o visitamos a algún amigo en la ciudad, luego almorzamos en casa y por la tarde vamos a recorrer el parque central, se ha hecho una linda costumbre, dar una vuelta a el o sentarnos a comer unos ricos dulces a sombra del gran roble.

A veces veo a la distancia a mi rival de aquella época, la veo besar los labios de quien fue mi amado y correr detrás de una pequeña pecosa muy parecida a ella, pero de cabellos castaños, veo la hermosa familia que son, tan hermosa como la mía – _**¿Te arrepientes? Susana**_** – **Doy la vuelta y me percato que he estado mucho tiempo mirándolos y le sonrío de forma cálida a quien llena mi corazón ahora _– __**No podría hacerlo, Dios te trajo a mi vida como un regalo **_**– **El me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar llorar –_**Susan**_**… - **Le pido que guarde silencio, mientras yo me calmo, tomo su mano y la apego a mi mejilla – _**Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, donde quise dejar mi pena en el pasado, mi pierna ya no estaba y Terry representaba estabilidad, pero ya no más amor… Le insistí a mi madre, quien no quiso escuchar y luego esa carta de la guerra… No pude evitar tomar el cuchillo y clavarlo en mi vientre… Al despertar estaba en la morgue, los encargados se asustaron y pensaron que era un anima… - **_Ambos rieron al recordar que en todos los periódicos del país apareció a la mañana siguiente que el alma en pena de Susana había recorrido el hospital – _**Ya sabes que me aproveche de la situación y preferí desaparecer… Me enlisté como ayudante de enfermera en las listas de guerra. La prótesis casi no se notaba, así que pude llegar hasta Francia sin problemas… Un golpe de ironía del destino me hizo reconocerte moribundo en la esquina de un viejo hospital en ruinas, el corte en tu cabeza era profundo y te abrace, quería que tu alma no abandonase tu cuerpo, era la única forma, mis compañeras me ayudaron a que vivieras y he aquí hoy, con el amor de mi vida… Aquel que me rescató de la muerte en vida y de un matrimonio que solo nos haría infeliz a ambos – **_Me temí haber hablado de más, pero el solo me observó y besó mis labios frente a toda la gente del parque, frente a ellos, que hacían lo mismo, eran felices igual que yo… Creo haber leído en un periódico que a la novia la internarían en un convento si no se casaba… Ella declaraba que era una trampa, sin duda la mejor Trampa en la Vida de Candy.

FIN

* * *

_**Chicas... Gracias por seguir esta simple historia... Espero les guste el final y en realidad la buena en todo esto es Susana... La pobre está tan estigmatizada que quise darle un respiro...**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero que lean de paso mis otras historias y me digan que les parecen... Saludos**_

_**Anngel**_


End file.
